One Side (BangHim)
by TheShiShiMato's
Summary: Kisah Cinta yang ketika tersampaikan justru hanya menjadi Luka dalam hati... / Bang Yongguk. Kim Himchan. BangHim Fanfiction. DLDR. RnR. Bad Summary.


**Title : One Side**

**Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan**

**Other Cast : Jung Daehyun, Moon Jongup**

**Author : Red a.k.a The ShiShiMato's**

**Rated : G**

**Warning : Typo[s] , Alur Cepat, No narration**

**.**

**.**

**haiiiiii ... Red bawain FF banghim lagi ... ini sumpah Red bikin DALAM KEADAAN GALAU...**

**isi FF ini murni curhatan Red di Diary Red heheheheh**

**jadi kalau cerita ini nggak jelas dan endingnya nggak memuaskan Red mohon maaf...**

**sebelumnya baca dulu ini baru baca ceritanya :p**

**kalo memang bersedia baca sampai abis, Red makasih banyak :)**

**Thanks banget buat reader yang udah mencintai Red, Red jg mencintai kalian semua..**

**oke lanjut kecerita**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika aku memikirkanmu.. pernahkah kau memikirkanku?_

_Ketika disetiap langkahku terukir jejakmu, apakah kau juga begitu?_

_Pernahkah kau dengan tidak sengaja menyebut namaku dalam tidurmu?_

_Apakah bayang senyumku pernah hinggap dibenakmu?_

_Ini menyakitkan ketika hanya aku yang mengingatmu…_

_Harus kunamakan apakah perasaan ini?_

.

.

.

.

**-ONE SIDE-**

.

.

.

.

"Kim Himchan…"

"Ah, Daehyun-ah.. ada apa?"

"Kau kenal Bang Yongguk?"

"Bang Yongguk? Nugu? Ada apa dengannya dan apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aish.. bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu? Hmm.. tidak. Aku pikir kau mengenalnya karena dia titip salam untukmu.."

"Titip salam? Seperti remaja saja.."

"Jadi kau mengenalnya atau tidak? Mau membalas salamnya atau tidak?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya Daehyun-ah.. sampaikan padanya, jika dia ingin titip salam padaku, setidaknya kenalan dulu denganku.."

"Ah.. geurae.. akan kusampaikan padanya.."

"Baiklah Jung Daehyun.. aku duluan.."

"Sampai nanti Kim Himchan! Annyeong!"

"Annyeong!"

.

.

.

.

_Apakah kau pernah tau ada yang lebih hangat dari sinar matahari?_

_Musim semi? Bukan itu jawabannya…_

_Jangan berpikir terlalu keras.. kau tau jawabannya…_

_Apakah itu?_

_Kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?_

_Itu senyumanmu…_

_Senyumanmu yang bagaikan malaikat…_

.

.

.

.

"Himchan hyung.. apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah.. Tidak ada Jongup-ah… bagaimana reviewnya? Kau sudah mengerjakannya?"

"Sedikit lagi hyung… aku hampir menyelesaikannya.."

"Baguslah… kau rajin sekali. Aku senang sekali.."

"Oh iya hyung, ada yang mau kusampaikan.."

"Apa itu, Jongup-ah?"

"Hmmm.. kau akan sedikit terkejut tapi sebaiknya aku tanyakan ini dulu padamu.."

"Cepatlah bertanya, Moon Jongup!"

"Hyung, apa kau mengenal Bang Yongguk?"

"Bang Yongguk? Kemarin Daehyun juga menanyakan ini padaku.. ada apa?"

"Ah.. Daehyun hyung juga yaa.. tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja padamu hyung.."

"Kau tidak akan mungkin bertanya seperti ini jika tidak ada penyebabnya, Jongup-ah.. beritahu padaku ada apa sebenarnya.."

"Bang Yongguk dia…."

"Dia kenapa Jongup-ah?"

"Dia menginginkan nomor ponselmu hyung.."

"Apa? Untuk apa dia nomor ponselku sementara aku tidak mengenalnya? Aku tidak akan sembarangan memberikan nomor ponselku pada orang asing.."

"Hmm.. begitu ya hyung? Jadi hyung tidak mengenalnya?"

"Ya, aku tidak mengenalnya, Jongup-ah… atakana padanya, bertemulah langsung denganku jika dia ingin berkenalan denganku.."

"Begitukah hyung? Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

_Seberapa jauh jarak bumi menuju matahari, sejauh itulah aku melihatmu.._

_Ini bukan hal yang sangat berlebihan, tapi jarak tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.._

_Bukannya jarak kita yang begitu jauh.. itu fisik.. kita dekat.._

_Tapi hati.. aku tak menemukan jalan yang tepat menuju hatimu.._

_Seperti tersesat dalam labirin besar tanpa jalan keluar.._

_Aku hanya tersesat.. _

_Tanpa pernah menemukan dimana letak pintu masuk yang tepat…_

_Ke dalam hatimu.._

.

.

.

.

**_Hai Kim Himchan.._**

**_Kau mungkin bingung.. benarkan?_**

**_Aku takut bertemu denganmu? Bukan.. _**

**_Aku hanya bingung saja.. kenapa?_**

**_Karena mungkin aku tidak mau kau menolakku ketika kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya…_**

**_Aku jelek? Tidak juga.. mungkin aku cukup percaya diri jika mengatakan aku adalah tipemu.. hehehe_**

**_Hei.. kau membaca suratku kan sekarang ini?_**

**_Tolonglah untuk tidak membuangnya.. ini susah payah aku tulis.._**

**_Kau bisa membacanya kan? Tulisan tanganku?_**

**_Maafkan aku jika terlihat seperti orang aneh begini.._**

**_Bagaimana yaa.. aku hanya tidak suka menahan perasaanku.._**

**_Tapi kuharap kau mengerti, suatu saat kita akan bertemu ^^_**

**_-Bang Yongguk-_**

.

Himchan menghela nafas setelah membaca surat yang dikirimkan oleh Bang Yongguk. Pasalnya dia benar-benar tidak mengerti seperti apa Yongguk yang sebenarnya. Himchan sudah terlanjur menganggapnya sebagai orang aneh.

Ini surat pertama yang diterima Himchan setelah Daehyun dan Jongup menyampaikan pesan Yongguk untuknya. Himchan awalnya tidak peduli, tapi lama kelamaan dia merasa penasaran siapa sebenarnya Yongguk.

Himchan pernah iseng mengecek nama-nama karyawan tempatnya bekerja saat ini. karena gedung tempatnya bekerja begitu besar, jadi dia tidak hafal nama-nama karyawan yang bekerja disana. Namun nihil, Himchan tidak menemukan nama Bang Yongguk didaftar karyawan.

Awalnya dia berpikir Daehyun hanya mengerjainya karena dia juga pernah mengerjai Daehyun dengan cerita serupa. Tapi setelah mendengar Jongup juga menanyakan hal yang sama, dia menjadi penasaran. Karena dia tau Jongup terlalu polos untuk sekedar mengerjainya.

Himchan berdiri di depan lift menunggu giliran untuk naik keruangannya. Ditangannya masih memegang surat yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh satpam untuknya. Ya, surat dari Yongguk itu dititipkannya pada satpam untuk diberikan kepada Himchan. Himchan masih termenung memikirkan dengan keras siapa sebenarnya Yongguk itu.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, namja berbibir merah cherry ini tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seorang namja tampan yang wajahnya begitu asing untuknya. Himchan memandangnya tak berkedip, hingga akhirnya dia sadar, pintu lift yang sudah sedari tadi ditunggunya tertutup lagi. Himchan mengumpat dalam hati, namun tak lama kemudian namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Mencari sosok namja yang tadi sempat bertemu pandang dengannya.

Namun Himchan tak menemukannya karena namja itu menghilang dengan sangat cepat. Himchan menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

_Mungkin sesaat aku merasakan bumi akan runtuh ketika kita berpijak ditanah yang sama.._

_Kau dan aku dalam satu daratan yang sama.. kita menghirup udara yang sama.._

_Tapi mengapa ada yang berbeda…_

_Apakah kau bisa merasakannya?_

_Aku ingin sekali menjelaskannya, tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengatakannya…_

_Ini tentang status sosial kita…_

_Apakah perbedaan mampu menyatukan kita?_

_Aku tak tau karena menatap wajahmu pun aku tak berani.._

_Jadi kapan kita bisa menjadi dua orang yang paling bahagia dimuka bumi ini?_

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. aku merasa akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit aneh?"

"Apanya yang aneh, Jongup-ah?"

"Aku merasa hyung seperti sedang bingung, kemudian terlihat seperti sedang diikuti oleh seseorang.."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hyung sekarang seperti orang yang sedang bingung hyung.."

"Ah.. kau benar Jongup-ah.. aku memang sedang sangat bingung.."

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini hyung?"

"Bang Yongguk…"

"Ah! Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum… kenapa?"

"Ah tidak.. aku hanya ingin bertanya denganmu saja hyung.. kupikir kau sudah bertemu dengan orang itu.."

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Jongup-ah?"

"Tidak hyung.. tapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali.."

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Waktu dia memintaku untuk menanyakan nomor ponselmu.."

"Hmmm… maukah kau memberi tahuku, orang seperti apa dia?"

"Dia…."

.

.

.

.

_Badai…_

_Hati-hati.. sebentar lagi badai itu akan segera menghantam.._

_Ini bukan peringatan untukmu sejujurnya…_

_Aku memperingatkan diriku sendiri…_

_Karena ketika badai mulai meluap disini.._

_Itu artinya aku harus menghentikan semua ini.._

_Tapi haruskah?_

.

.

.

.

Pria itu nyaris memecahkan cangkir kopinya ketika dia melihat Himchan melangkah masuk ke dalam café besar miliknya. Dia berada dalam ruang kerjanya yang dihalangi pintu kaca besar yang tidak bisa terlihat dari luar. Namun dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok himchan yang berjalan dengan anggun diluar sambil mencari seseorang.

Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat olehnya.

Himchan terlihat tengah kebingungan. Namja dengan wajah menawan itu menebak-nebak setiap orang orang yang ada di dalam café itu. ketika Jongup memberitahunya, namja itu bergegas menuju café yang terletak diseberang gedung kantornya.

Saat Jongup mengatakan Bang Yongguk adalah pria yang sangat tampan, Himchan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantornya. Untunglah saat itu dia sedang tidak banyak kerjaan karena jika dia berani keluar ketika dia sedang banyak kerjaan, bosnya pasti akan dengan senang hati memotong gajinya.

Himchan memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju buffet tempat dia bisa memesan makanan. Sekarang hampir memasuki jam makan siang dan perutnya begitu lapar. Namun ketika dia hampir sampai ke tempat dia akan memesan makanan, dia melihat sesosok lelaki yang sangat menawan memasuki café tempat saat ini dia berada.

"Ah.. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, tuan Bang! Apakah anda kesini untuk mengunjungi saudara anda?" tanya seorang pelayan berwajah cantik yang sedang membersihkan meja tak jauh dari pintu masuk café.

'Tuan Bang? Apakah dia? Waahh apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongup sepertinya memang benar..' batin Himchan.

Pria tampan itu berjalan melewati Himchan yang saat ini sedang terpana memandang sosoknya. Pria bermarga Bang itu tersenyum kepadanya sambil membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya. Himchan hanya tersenyum canggung membalas senyuman orang itu.

Dan Himchan merasa dirinya saat ini seolah-olah terbang ke angkasa.

Dia bisa melihat Bang Yongguk yang belakangan ini mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

_Suatu kebahagiaan ketika di duniaku yang begitu suram ini aku bisa melihat cahaya dari senyumanmu.._

_Perasaan yang hadir dalam diriku memang tidak pernah salah dan tidak ingin aku salahkan…_

_Aku berdoa pada Tuhan untuk bisa melihatmu…_

_Bolehkah aku meminta lebih agar aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu?_

_Walau aku tau, kau belum tentu mau seperti itu…_

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Kim, ada yang mencari anda dibawah.."

Himchan menutup telpon diruangannya. Namja itu memang tidak sedang mengerjakan apapun diruangannya, tapi entah kenapa dia malas sekali untuk sekedar melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet. Dan sekarang ada yang mencarinya.

Telpon berdering lagi. Mau tidak mau Himchan bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju lift.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, namja berparas rupawan itu melihat seorang namja tampan sedang duduk sambil memandang kearah lift. Wajahnya tidak asing untuk Himchan, tapi yang ini penampilannya begitu berbeda.

Wajahnya sama persis dengan Tuan Bang yang kemarin dilihatnya di café seberang, hanya saja namja ini terlihat.. hmm… ada yang mengganjal dihati Himchan.

Dia tersenyum ketika Himchan memandang tepat kearahnya. Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu. Telak. Tanpa bisa dihindari.

Himchan mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi namja berparas tampan itu sudah terlanjur menangkap sorot mata tajamnya. Himchan bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Haruskah dia mendekati namja itu?

Bukan karena keinginannya yang begitu besar untuk berjalan mendekat kearah namja itu, tapi rasa simpatinya ketika melihat seorang namja tampan dengan segala kepercayaan dirinya datang hanya untuk menemuinya.

Senyum namja tampan itu semakin merekah manakala Himchan berjalan semakin dekat padanya. Jari indah namja tampan itu tergerak menggerakan kursi yang saat ini didudukinya kearah Himchan. Ketika jarak semakin dekat, Himchan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi wajah datarnya pada namja yang sedang duduk dikursi roda yang saat ini hanya berjarak tiga meter darinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Himchan-ssi… Bang Yongguk imnida.."

.

.

.

.

_Dalam khayalan terasa semuanya berjalan sempurna…_

_Dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan…_

_Tanpa halangan, tanpa beban…_

_Begitu menghanyutkan dan menenggelamkan…_

_Namun ketika semua itu berbenturan pada suatu kenyataan…_

_Pahit… sungguh bukan hal yang mudah tertebak kemana alurnya akan bermuara.._

_Namun satu hal yang pasti.._

_Tidak pernah ada kenyataan yang sejalan dengan apa yang kita inginkan.._

_Kenyataan memang sungguh menyakitkan…_

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam…

Namja berwajah tampan itu menunggu di café miliknya. Namun pemilik bibir cherry yang sangat indah tak kunjung datang.

Namja tampan itu, Bang Yongguk sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk Kim Himchan. Sebuah makan siang yang spesial disiapkan Yongguk untuk Himchan setelah perkenalan pertama mereka.

Yongguk memang tidak yakin ketika pertama kali mereka berjabat tangan. Sepertinya tatapan mata Himchan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tidak bisa dibilang simpati, mungkin lebih terlihat seperti mengasihani.

Disisi lain Himchan sendiri saat ini sedang memandang jendela diruangannya dengan pandangan kosong. Keningnya sedikit berkerut seolah berpikir. Memikirkan tawaran Yongguk yang kemarin mengajaknya makan siang. Haruskah dia ke tempat Yongguk sekarang?

Kesan pertama Himchan saat melihat wajah Yongguk adalah namja itu sangat tampan. Memang benar isi surat Yongguk, namja itu adalah tipenya. Satu hal yang membuat Himchan merasa ragu padanya. Fisik Yongguk. Mungkin Yongguk adalah namja paling sempurna yang pernah Himchan temui. Namun tidak untuk fisiknya. Namja itu duduk dikursi roda karena cacat. Penyakit Folio yang dideritanya sejak kecil. Karena itulah Yongguk duduk dikursi roda.

Bukannya Himchan adalah seseorang yang menilai orang lain dari fisiknya. Tetapi dia tidak mampu berlama-lama menatap Yongguk tanpa mengasihani fisiknya. Himchan tau tidak seharusnya dia melakukan itu, namun bagaimanapun dia pasti akan melakukan hal itu. mengasihani Bang Yongguk.

Namun Himchan sekali lagi berpikir. Siapa namja berparas serupa yang ditemuinya di café beberapa hari sebelumnya? Namja itu terlihat sangat normal dan bisa berjalan dengan normal.. apakah Bang Yongguk hanya berakting?

Itulah yang saat ini mengganggu pikiran Himchan.

.

.

.

.

_Berbanding terbalik sekarang…_

_Kenyataan memang begitu menyakitkan.._

_Tapi kita tidak bisa memilih seperti apa takdir kita.._

_Tuhan sudah menuliskan segalanya dengan benar…_

_Tapi tidakkah semua selalu menginginkan akhir yang bahagia?_

_Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang biasa yang mendapatkan cinta yang tulus.._

_Tapi apakah kau mau memberinya?_

.

.

.

.

**_Satu bulan kemudian.._**

Namja berkursi roda itu duduk disebuah taman besar nan indah. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan musik dari headset yang terpasang ditelinganya. Suasana ditaman tidak begitu ramai. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang duduk di kursi yang ada ditaman itu.

Suasana hatinya tidak begitu baik. Mungkin karena kisah cinta yang tidak berakhir bahagia. Itu yang ada dalam batinnya.

Namja yang dicintainya itu, Kim Himchan, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, dia menghindarinya. Menghindari Bang Yongguk.

Memang Yongguk sudah memperkirakannya, tapi dia tidak menyangka semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dia hanya tersenyum mengingat Himchan sempat mengangkat telponnya tapi kemudian langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Himchan memutar jalan ketika melihat Yongguk berada di lobi kantornya.

Yongguk melihat dengan jelas, namun namja itu selalu berpikiran positif. Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuat Yongguk merasa hatinya benar-benar hancur dan remuk redam oleh Himchan.

Sebuah pesan singkat yang seminggu yang lalu dikirimkan untuk Yongguk.

.

_**From : Himchan**_

_**Maaf Bang Yongguk.. aku harus mengatakan ini..**_

_**Berhentilah berharap padaku, karena ini akan menyakitimu..**_

_**Aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu..**_

_**Terima kasih**_

_**-Kim Himchan-**_

.

Tidak, Yongguk tidak bisa menerimanya. Hanya pesan singkat yang langsung menghancurkan hatinya. Selama lebih dari dua tahun dia hanya berani mengamati Himchan.

Memang Yongguk tak pernah percaya diri ketika harus bertemu dengan Himchan, tapi dia pun tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. mungkin takdir memang tidak berpihak padanya.

Yongguk sudah kalah. Bahkan sebelum dia sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Himchan.

.

.

.

.

_Semua ini memang bukan cerita indah yang seperti dongeng Cinderella dan pangeran atau romeo dan Juliet.._

_Lagi… takdir lagilah yang menjadi hakimnya.._

_Memutuskan dengan seenaknya bahkan tanpa kita mau menerima putusan itu…_

_Seperti seorang prajurit yang gagal.._

_Kalah telak tanpa sempat mengayunkan pedang…_

_Bahkan tanpa menerapkan strategi yang sudah tersusun rapi.._

_Seperti pecundang…_

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon maaf karena ini ceritanya memang nggak jelas…**

**Ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri…**

**Intinya FF ini adalah curhatan saya bisa bilang begitu hehehe…**

**Biasakan setelah dibaca itu di review yaa… mohon maaf kalo tulisan ini banyak kurangnya ^^**

**I Love You readernim :)**

**P.S buat yang nanyain kapan lanjutan Full House, sedang diselesaikan... Red janji akan post secepatnya yaa ^^**


End file.
